New Homes are Never Good News
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Sakura's father and brother are dead now. Things get weird when Sakura moves to Hong Kong, is now living with Syaoran. But when a dream shows her what will happen if she get's close to Syaoran, she trys again and again to stop the visions. COMPLETE
1. Xiao Lang's Sercert Life

AAOOPN: I'm really scared no ones going to like this fic, so if it sucks, don't say so, just say it needs some work, or something like that. I've been working so hard on this fic, so please enjoy.

New Homes is Never Good News

Tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks, as the two castigates were lowered into the hole in the graveyard. A hand rested on her shoulder, she turned to Syaoran who was beside her, and it seamed as if he was going to cry. And embraced him as everyone started to leave the area, with there faces also stained with tears…

"It's okay Sakura, I'll take care of you," Syaoran whispered to her.

She didn't reply, she continued to embrace him, he embraced her back and then one last time looked at the names on the gravestones.

Fusijkia Kinomoto

Touya Kinomoto

(I don't know why to spell Sakura's dad's name in English)

Later

"Write to me Sakura, and don't worry I know the Li clan will help you over your grief soon," Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded her head. Tomoyo sighed sadly as Sakura got her bag.

"I guess this is good bye, for now," Tomoyo said. "And don't worry I'll take care of the house."

Sakura smiled and nodded and then turned to Yukito. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Since Touya had died, Syaoran and Tomoyo and of course she helped to tell him about him also being Yue. So he knew he was Sakura's guardian, he too was going to Hong Kong with her, and so was Kero.

They made their way to the airport where they met, Syaoran and Wei at the gate waiting. 

"Thank you for coming Sakura, I'm so happy you decided to come to Hong Kong with us," Wei said smiling.

Sakura smiled back, she appeared so happy and calm, but yet she couldn't believe that her family's death was her fault. Syaoran looked at her sadly. He wanted to hear her happy voice again, he knew he had to let her grief go. It would take some time though.

"Ready to go Sakura," Yukito asked?

She nodded at him in reply. They started their way to the plane. When they were on the plane Kero came out of her bag, moving very slowly, so no one would know he was a talking moving stuffed animal.

"How much longer until we'll be here," he asked?

"Soon," Yukito said from the sit behind them.

Three Hours Later

Syaoran looked over at Sakura's sleeping body. She was leaning on his arm sleeping like a little angel, a little angel that was just a small child.

When They Got Their Six-Hour Later 

"Sakura come on its time to wake up," Syaoran whispered to her.

She slowly awoke; she looked down at the sleeping Kero on her lap. She giggled a little. Syaoran starred at her.

"Sakura you just…giggled," Syaoran said wide eyed!

She looked at him and nodded, he didn't have to read her thoughts, he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that she would start to talk again soon. He smiled as they got off the plane. When they got off into the lobby, and got their luggage they went to the doors, and met up with a woman in long Chinese robes. She bowed at them. And looked up and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Xiao Lang," she said.

"You too mother," Syaoran replied.

Syaoran's mother bowed again, this time at Sakura. And once again looked up and smiled.

"And you too Mistress," she said.

Sakura nodded in reply. And the leader of the Li clan bowed and smiled.

"I hope we can help you in anyway Mistress," she said again. "You can put this bracelet on, so then you can talk to us in our minds, I can tell it will come in useful in your time of grief. And you may call me Yelan."

Sakura played with the bracelet trying to get it on. When she finally did she tried it out.

"_Thank you Yelan_," Sakura said in Yelan's mind.

"Your very welcome Mistress," she replied. 

They left the Airport building area, I little shock ran through Sakura when reporters started to snap pictures, and had video camera's taping them as they made there way to a limousine.

"_Um, Syaoran, can you please explain to me what these reporters are doing here_," Sakura asked?

"I'll explain later," he said.

They entered the limousine; Sakura was more then just confused she was insanely confused. 

They drive throughout the city. They drive to small temple like home. Sakura looked at it in awe. It was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen.

"Very impressive," Kero said. "But Clow's House was better. Smaller but better."

"Yes, it's very nice," Yukito said.

"_Yes it's very nice Syaoran_," Sakura said.

"It is nice, but I like our summer home better, well be going there in a week or so," he said.

"XIAO LANG'S BACK," Syaoran's four sisters shouted over the back yard.

"We can sense a girl they're too, OH XIAO LANG'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND," his oldest said.

Sakura turned a bright red, and turned away from Syaoran, so he wouldn't see her blush. But he didn't know that he too was blushing and had turned away from her.

After Sakura got settled In Her Room

Sakura looked around her room. It had a queen sized bed with nice silk sheets. It had a dresser with a white transparent make-up table. It also had a beautiful lookout over the garden. Which had beautiful peony flowers and rose bushes in it. She sat down the bed. Being as quiet as she could.

Sakura heard some of Syaoran's older sisters talking in the next room; she couldn't help but listen in.

"Are you sure Femei," Fanran asked?

"Yes, I can see it. Although it will not happen for sometime, Ying Fa, and Xiao Lang won't fall in love for sometime," Femei said.

Sakura backed away from listening trying to forget what they had said.

"Ying Fa," she thought. "Syaoran's going to fell in love with him, even after everything we've been through. He's going to fall in love with somebody else."

Before Supper

Syaoran looked in on Sakura who was sitting out on the walkway to the garden. The wind was blowing slowly it was making her hair flow with the breeze. He slowly walked over to her, she turned and smiled at him.

"_Syaoran why were all those reporters at the airport taking pictures of us_," she asked?

Syaoran started to sweat and looked at the ground. And started to shack his head.

"_What is it Syaoran_," she asked?

"It's just that, you know, take it well," he said shyly.

She nodded her head up and down, as a yes. She waited for his answer eagerly. He started to open his mouth, and the words poured out.

"Sakura, the Li clan, is the royal family of Hong Kong," he said.

Sakura's eye's seemed to pop out of their sockets. She was shocked at his words.

"_Wouldn't that make you_…" Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura I'm a prince," Syaoran said. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: MY FIRST CHIFFHANGER. If I get more then five reviews I'll continue.

Sakura: You go girlfriend!!

Li daughters: Yeah you go!!! Go AAOOPN * sings * LALALALALALA

AAOOPN: I can't believe you and these girls are family Syaoran…. _ _'

Syaoran: …I know…


	2. Yue shows emotions!!!

AAOOPN: The only thing is I didn't get 5 reviews, but the 2 reviews I did get were just so nice, I had to continue. Shieh xie!!!

Here's some Chinese words I'm gonna use:

Lai le- coming

De de- little bother

Shieh xie- thank you

Tomoyo: I maybe not in this fic, but I like to watch, then I can't miss a S+S sence!!!

AAOOPN: Don't you mean X+Y hehehe!!!

Eriol: _ _'

AAOOPN: And when you see writing like _this _it's Sakura when she can't talk.

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 2

Sakura looked at him, with her eyes almost out of their sockets. He looked down at the ground. Would she think of him the same way? Would she hate him because he never told her? He couldn't take the silence anymore. He turned and started to walk away. But she grabbed his arm, and looked at him.

"_Is that one of the reasons you came to Readington_," she asked? "_To get away from the life you have_?"

"Yes, it is, I hated my life, I couldn't control my life, so I looked for the most little reason to leave, so that's why I left," Syaoran said looking at the ground still.

"_Arigatou_," she said.

"For what," he asked?

"_For telling me the truth_," she said embracing him.

He embraced her back, hugging her tightly. The then bent down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Your very welcome Ying Fa," he said.

"_Nani, what does Ying Fa mean_," Sakura asked blushing?

"It's Sakura in Chinese," he said.

Sakura nearly fainted, from her shock. She remembered Femei's words a few minutes ago…

"Yes, but Xiao Lang and Ying Fa won't fall in love for sometime," Femei said. 

"_Oh, it's very pretty_," Sakura said.

"Hai, it is very pretty," Syaoran said.

"_Thank you_," she said smiling.

"Come on, supper's going to be ready soon, we better get ready," Syaoran said.

"_Okay_," she said.

A week later at the Li clans summer home

Sakura looked around in awe at the beauty of the place. There was Cherry Blossom a tree almost everywhere. 

"_This is so beautiful_," Sakura said breathing in the air.

"Thank you," Shiefa said. "Grew them."

"_You really have a talent_," Sakura said.

"Well it does help when you have powers, like us," Fanran said.

"_So what can you all do_," Sakura asked?

"I can read minds," Fuutie said.

"I can grew anything as you already know," Shiefa said. 

"I can heal anything," Fanran said.

"I can see into the future," Femei shouted hyperly.

"_Those are really interesting powers, all I have are the Clow Cards_," Sakura said.

"Maybe we can find you your special power," Yelan said coming from the car. "We'd be more then happy to help."

"_Thank you Yelan you're a very kind woman_," Sakura said.

"I think we just found your power," Yelan said.

"_What_," Sakura said confused.

"Xiao Lang told us, in one of his letters, that you had said that Miss Mackenzie was trying to help you, but he though she was there to steal the Clow Cards, but you were right. That is your power. To know whom is evil, and good. That's a very special gift Sakura," Yelan explained.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME WITH THESE BAGS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU PACKED FANRAN, BUT I THONK IT JUST BROKE MY TOE," Syaoran yelled from behind the car.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Inside the summer home, Sakura sat on her bed, she was so tired, she fall back on the bed and fell asleep, with Kero also sleeping in her bag on the floor.

Dream Mode

A mist was covering the landscape, as Sakura tried to find her way out of wherever she was. She had a shot of sudden pain run through her body. Her head was hurting in such a painful way. Like she had just been called a hurtful name, from a bully, but she hadn't felt that in almost since she was in kindergarten years ago. That's when for some reason she had the need too run. So couldn't fight it, she just continued to run, until she found herself cornered in an alley somewhere. That's when she felt her flesh being ripped open, on her back. She screamed in pain!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Sakura screamed.

Yukito came running to the room, then transforming into Yue. He ran to his mistresses' side.

"What is it Mistress," he asked?

"It was a vision," she said.

Yue backed off with his mouth wide open. Kero rubbed his sleep out of his eyes. And looked at Yue's face.

"OMGOMGOMG YUE YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE," Kero said rolling around and laughing.

"Y-you talked Mistress," Yue said.

Kero stopped in his rolling-laughing game and looked at Yue.

"Are you sure, Sakura try and talk," Kero said.

"Why," Sakura said yawning.

"OMGOMGOMG, SHE IS TALKING, IT'S A MIRCLE," Kero said dancing around.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: I know shorter then chapter 1, but I had writers block, there's more magic and stuff on it's way, so just wait and see!!!


	3. First Kiss

AAOOPN: Ok here with chapter 3. This isn't really that good, but I'll continue for just the fact, that I'm really bored, with my other fics. But I'm trying to get along with them. My big and little sister delete them out of my file, so I have to write them over again, and I can't remember them after so, DOWN WITH MY SISTERS!!!!! I HATE THEM ALL!!!!!!! 

Sakura: And there going to be a little time space, different from the last chapter but, please, it's her sisters faults!!!!

Kero: Start the fic!!!!

Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 3

Sakura was softly asleep, by the doorframe, by the door to the outside of her room, in the summer home.

She was having that dream again, only this time someone was there with her. They were protecting her, from whatever attacked her in her other dream. 

The person, who was trying to attack Sakura turned out to look a lot like Meiling, only she had Blonde hair, and green eyes. She had a suit like Meiling only it was pure black. She had a huge sword, and was really to brake though who ever were was trying to save Sakura. That's when the Meiling look alike attacked…

"Sakura wake up," Syaoran said shaking her awake.

"What…, oh, hi Syaoran," she said yawning.

"Come on, its morning you fell asleep, here on the door frame," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled at him. She closed her eyes as she smiled at him. She opened her eyes to find him looking directly into her eyes. His face was very close to hers. She turned a bright red as she felt his warm breath on his face. He drew closer, until…

"Hey de de (Little Brother)," Femei said looking into the room.

Syaoran backed off and turned red, he nodded at her and left the room. Femei looked around at Syaoran when he left and turned to leave. She got that smile. That's Tomoyo smile. That very evil Tomoyo wanting to knowing what's going on smile.

"Alright, tell me everything and don't leave anything out," Femei said smiling.

"Can't you sense it your self, you know with your power and all," Sakura said not meeting Femei's look.

"Your right I can," Femei said closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes a few minutes and got Tomoyo's little kawaii face, when something cute happened. 

"I knew you guys would make a cute couple," Femei said.

"Come on we would not," Sakura said back.

"Oh come on I could also see what would have happened if I hadn't shown up, it's so kawaii," Femei said bouncing out of the room.

"What if I don't want to be with a couple with Syaoran," Sakura said to her self.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Hey Kinomoto," Meiling said jumping into the Sakura's room. 

"Meiling it's good to see you again," Sakura said.

"Not as good as it's to see you again," Meiling said.

Sakura laughed, Meiling smiled. It seemed like they were finally being better friends then before.

Meiling got one of Tomboy's smiles. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. Meiling grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her down the hall to what seemed like the guestroom Meiling was staying in. She took out a plastic bag that was in her closet. 

"I made this for you, it's for the Forest Shrine festival, in two weeks, everyone's going to be there," Meiling said giving the bag to Sakura. "Go ahead open it."

Sakura opened the bag carefully, just in case it was something breakable. She looked at the martial inside. It was a light pink, and with a red crest on the front of it. She looked t it. It was almost like the Clow Circle, only it had what seemed like a wolf on the front. 

"It's the Li Clan crest, I though since you're now part of the family, sort of, that I should make a family robe. Everyone in the family has one, all in their aura's color of course," Meiling said.

"Oh Meiling I love it, thank you," Sakura sand embracing her new friend.

"And now I want you to meet my twin sister, Tulia," Meiling said pulling Sakura into another room.

Sakura though for a few seconds. Twin? Meiling had a twin sister Syaoran, Meiling; no one had mentioned it before. Sakura was pulled into what seemed like a training room. There was a girl in the corner she was punching a punching bag. When Sakura looked at her she was done down in shock, even though she was Meiling's twin, she looked a little different. She had the same long hair, only blonde, and her eyes were different from Meiling's too, she had Jade green eyes…just like the girl in Sakura's dream.

Sakura was pushed back by her feet backing off from the scene. Meiling looked at her, very confused.

"Sakura are you alright," Meiling asked?

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura said in unison, when Syaoran walked to the room.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Later in the Li Family Garden 

Sakura looked around at all the trees. It was lightly raining. It was so quiet and peaceful, that it was almost scary. Sakura jumped when she felt something on her shoulder. It was Kero; he looked at her with worried eyes. She smiled and shook her head, to tell him nothing was wrong. He too shook his head.

"I know something is wrong, please Sakura tell me," he asked worried.

"I'm just confused, scared all at once," she said.

"Sakura you don't have to be scared," said a male husky voice behind her. 

She turned to see Syaoran with an umbrella in his hand. He walked to her and covered her from the rain, she smiled thanks to him, Kero got the hint and left. 

Kero's Pov: 

I looked at the kid and Sakura. I had known for such a long time, that he loved her, and I didn't want to get in there way at this time, something told me that if they were interrupted this time, nest time they wouldn't be so lucky, they may not even have this time. So I left, them alone.

Normal Pov:

Kero flew away to Sakura's room. But unknown to all three of them, eyes watched eyes that where full of rage and anger. They watched Sakura blink one minute and watch Syaoran lean into her until their lips met. It's eyes grew greener then they were before. They had become like the green of the green-eyed monster. 

Sakura's Pov: 

I looked at Syaoran and thanked him, I was soaked, and then I realized I was wearing a white shirt. I started to blush, but he didn't seem to notice at all, I blinked one minute the next my lips were locked with his. A part of me wanted to pull away, the more of me wanted to say like that forever. I think I did too because I reacted, and then I reached up and placed my arms around his neck. Wanted to feel more of the kiss. I think he was reading my thoughts because he did exactly what I wanted. He deepened the kiss. I moaned through it. Syaoran dropped the umbrella, and rapped his arms around me like a little girl or boy would to a new teddy bear, only not as tight. The kiss was my first, before I never understood what a kiss meant. Besides the fact that you shared it with someone you cared or loved. Did that mean I loved or even had a crush on Syaoran? This was ended when my lungs were burning from lack of air. He did to so we parted.

Syaoran's Pov: 

I looked at Sakura, she was so beautiful, like the flower she was named after. Without warning she started to blush. I didn't know why, nor cared, I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I leaned down and my lips met hers. I was too taken back on my move I made, it was like a magical force, well forced me too. Whatever it was, I thanked it I was enjoying this. (Aww the mind of a male, no one knows what there really thinking through a kiss, or even sex, hehe.) Something just told me to deepen the kiss, it told me this after she placed her arms around my neck. One again I couldn't hold it back, I dropped the umbrella out of my hands, and embraced her. I put my arms, around her waist, and then something accrued to me, she was reacting to the kiss, I never noticed, I was only noticing the pleasure I was having through the kiss. Then I heard her moan, I could tell she was enjoying it, it was pretty sad though, it had to end, I had to let our lips part for lack of air.

Normal Pov:

They parted solfty, they both looked at each other shocked at their actions. Syaoran started to talk in a low and embarrassed voice.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Syaoran…really it was okay…I mean…I did enjoy it."

"I did too, what I really meant to say was, I thought you'd be mad."

"No, not really."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"We are **only** friends so it was a friends kiss."

"Yeah, you know you're a okay kisser, well I haven't kissed anyone before so I guy you're a good kisser Syaoran."

"It was my first too, so I should say you're a good kisser too."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So…um…it stopped raining maybe we should go in and get cahnged."

Sakura looked down at her shirt, and blushed, she nodded a yes, and looked down at the wet ground flushing a darker shade of red. Syaoran looked at her when she looked at her shirt. He looked at her shirt, and then wished he hadn't. It was raining out and she had a white shirt on. She turned and motioned him to come with her. They both ran into the house, leaving there ways and still unaware of the figure in the tree.

The figure came out of the tree, showing Tulia with a red face full of anger and jealousy. (Wasn't that productive?) 

"You may have the advantage now, but soon, Syaoran will be begging me to be his Mistress, You'll never see the true power of me until it's too late Ying Fa," Tulia said with rage.

*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: This chapter was 1,787 words, Hehe. So guess what. I don't know either I'm just sick. I'm getting so sick I don't know what's wrong with me…T-T, but these sick days do give me more time to write new chapters.

Sakura: Yeah you go girl friend!!!! 


	4. Seeing your Friends Again

Violin: Got a new nickname, that's all, it goes with my new fanfic. My first vampire fic!!!!!

Sakura: How come I **_have _**to be the vampire?

Violin: Because it my way at a new romance.

Syaoran: How come there's a vampire hunter?

Violin: To spice things up more! No more start the fic.

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 4

Sakura slept soundly in her bed. Some one watched her from her make-up table. They watched her sleep. Their cold ice blue eyes watched her. They got up from the shadows and watched to the outside garden. In the moonbeams there was Yue, he felt so sorry for his mistress. 

She didn't need to tell him about her dreams he knew them. And he knew what was to come.

She had time though, a lot of time to get ready for this attack in the future.

Four years later

"Come on Syaoran I don't get it, you use to have to wake me up, why is it that I have to wake you every morning now," Sakura said trying to shake him awake. 

"Just five more minutes please," Syaoran wined.

"We already missed the bus, and we're gonna miss the trip to camp," Sakura said.

"Oh poor Sakura this is how you get him out of bed," Femei said. "This is how you get him out of bed."

Femei took out what seemed to look like a small book. She started to read.

"My dearest love is a sweet beauty who is named…," Femei was cut off by Syaoran who grabbed the book and locked it away in his volt of private stuff. 

"Very funny," Syaoran growled at Femei.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. They truly were brother and sister. How much Sakura wished she had a sister, well she did in a way, four of them? Four crazed adults, who never had a care in the world, not even for their brother Syaoran.

"Thank you Femei I thought I'd never get him out the bed," she giggled.

"No prob," Femei said winking at Syaoran and leaving the room. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura. It was so hard to believe the elders had forbidden her to be a part of the Li clan. They had said that she was a witch. I mean that was so unfair to him, she wasn't a witch, she never even used magic, well maybe now and then whenever the girls played tricks on her. But the elders had said that only because they are still upset that she was chosen to be the Mistress of the Clow over him. 

There was only one thing. If Sakura isn't a part of the clan by her nineteenth birthday in four months then she would go back to Japan, and start her own life. Is upset Syaoran very much, after all he wouldn't see her again. And he knew he'd miss her a lot.

"Syaoran stop daydreaming, get a shirt on and let's get to school quickly,"

Sakura said.

Syaoran blushed he forgot that he was only wearing boxers and no shirt, there with Sakura. That was way too much for him. (Break it's 12:49am) 

(Back! it's 6:56pm)

"Okay," Syaoran said talking some shorts and a shirt, and putting them on.

Eye's watched them, laugh and giggle, and smile sweetly. It's eyes turned a darker shade of green, as Tulia came out of the tree she was watching, and ran into the house to get her suitcase for the school trip.

"Hey Sakura," Meiling said entering the room.

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. They both had changed so much. Meiling had her hair cut like Naoko; she always had gelled back into a very tight and very small ponytail.

As for Sakura she had shoulder length hair, it would have been longer, but she cut it again.

This was something very special about this trip, not only besides the fact that it was a camping trips, but also the fact that Tomoyo had paid for her whole class to join Sakura's grade on there camping trip. That was very exciting for Sakura because she would see her whole class again.

"Syaoran come on," Sakura laughed and pulling him and Meiling out of the room.

At School

"It's good to see you made it Miss Kinomoto, and you too Prince Xiao Lang," the teacher said glaring at Sakura.

"_Why is it that female teachers or female students hate me_," Sakura thought. 

They took their sits in the front row. Sakura felt the eyes on her head again. This was the one thing about being in Hong Kong that she hated. All the girls' thought her and Syaoran were an item. And of course the girls were glaring at her because she got to sit with Syaoran all the time in every class. That was only because Yelan asked that when Sakura first went to the school, that she sat with him. But that was four years ago, you'd think she's be placed somewhere else. It didn't bug her, but the girls…

"Okay I got the partners of both this school and the Japanese school, Here are the following," the sensei said.

The teacher called out the groups until they came to Sakura and Syaoran's group. 

Group 24

Ying Fa

Xiao Lang 

Meiling

Tulia

Eriol

Tomoyo

Chiharu

Yamazaki

Rika

Naoko 

"Now I know you never heard of some of these kids, but there the Japanese student, I'm sure if you have any questions about them, Kinomoto I'm sure will answer them," the teacher glared at Sakura.

Sakura could feel those eyes at the back of her head again. She hated it, she felt like she was playboy model that all the men wanted to meet, and all the women wanted to murder.

Going on the Bus

"Sakura please you can't do this to me," Syaoran begged.

"We talked about this yesterday, I'm was sitting with Meiling, and your sitting with somebody else," Sakura said.

"Do you know how many girls people would kill to sit with me," Syaoran said.

"No, but I'll see in a few minutes," Sakura giggled.

Syaoran got on the bus, as soon as he sat down, at the most forty girls started to push to get onto the bus. Syaoran sighed, he was in trouble, and he knew how this was going to end. Girl's betting one other up, he hated it. It was like one of those questions in a girl's magazine. If you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?

Easy, to not be a prince, to be free, from this hellhole. Finally Tulia ran ahead of everyone and sat down with him.

"Hello Syaoran," she said in a sweet voice. 

"Oh, hi Tulia," he replied. 

"How's it going," she asked?

"Good I guess," Syaoran said a little uneasy.

Where Sakura was sitting

"I'm so tired," Sakura yawned.

"And you said that Syaoran was a sleepy head," Meiling laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess I just managed to get out of bed my self over the years," Sakura laughed.

Later at the camp

"There she is," Tomoyo cried!

"Sakura over here," Eriol shouted.

Sakura looked over; there were all her old friends from Japan. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko and Rika. She ran over hauling Meiling with her.

"Who's your friend," Rika asked?

"Hey don't tell me you don't remember me just because I cut my hair," Meiling said.

"Meiling," Chiharu asked?

"Hey I bet you never knew that hair cut's were invented by…" Yamazaki said.

Chiharu kicked him hard on the side of his leg, making him fall over. Everyone laughed, it had been a long time since they had so much fun together. 

"I love the hair cut," Naoko said.

"I know, it looks like your hair us to be, your hair is so much shorter then I remember it to be, it's almost like Syaoran's hair, only you know have blonde strikes too," Meiling giggled. (I know I look like Naoko, hehe, and Sakura)

"Where's Syaoran," Eriol giggled.

"Right here," Syaoran said running over to the group.

"Are you sure Syaoran you don't need help unpacking," a high girly voice said. 

Syaoran turned a pale white and sighed. The girl ran over and smiled sweetly.

"OMG," she looks like you Meiling," Rika said.

"Only she has green eyes, and blonde hair," Yamazaki said opening his eyes.

"I'm Meiling's twin sister, Tulia," the girl said.


	5. Tulia's plot thickens, Sakura's attack i...

Violin: Here with chapter 5. Well here with the beginning of the camping trip. What exciting stuff does our too soon to maybe couple going to face…?

I don't know either…I'm stuck….

Sakura: How many chapters are there going to be…?

Violin: Don't know, I know how the fic's ending is going to be I even drew the ending into a fan art. I have character drawings and everything, well everyone but Syaoran, I can't draw him, but yet I can draw Yue, you'd think Yue was the hardest to draw next to KeroBearous. I know I spelt that wrong, but I don't care… so I'll start the fic now.

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 5

Sakura sighed as they tried for the millionth time to pitch their tent, for there food, but it continued to fall to the ground. It was already dark, and it was very cold. Sakura was happy in a way; she was with her friends for the first time in almost four years. And she got Yue or Yukito, to hold Kero down, so he wasn't there with her.

She looked over at Tomoyo and giggled a little. She was still the same old Tomoyo. The same hair, the same way she acted, they were trying to get the food tent up, and she was video taping them laughing all the way.

"Tomoyo help us," Eriol said red in the face. (It's not that he likes her, he's red because he was frustrated)

"No way, this is to good for words, I have to get this," Tomoyo laughed.

After another twenty minutes of pitching the tent

"Okay, I think we can unpack now," Sakura yawned.

"Did you know that sleep was invented by god when he…," Yamazaki said being cut off by Chiharu.

"OF COURSE GOD INVENTED SLEEP, HE INVENTED EVERYTHING, and I don't know WHY he invented you, because you are useless," Chiharu said.

"So Sakura what are you wearing to the dance on the final night," Naoko asked Sakura?

"What dance, I was never told about the dance," Sakura said.

"Me too," Syaoran said.

"Me three," Meiling said.

"I was," Tulia said.

"Well that's good news for me, I'll dress you all up in a fantastic suit," Tomoyo giggled.

"You know something, a bit after you left Sakura, I was reading a newspaper article in the Hong Kong paper, I heard that the prince of Hong Kong came back. And that he brought back a Mistress with him, it didn't say what there names were, nor did it have a picture, but they arrived and left for Hong Kong the same day as you did, weird huh," Rika asked?

Sakura looked at Syaoran for a second and smiled back at Rika. She nodded her head.

"Yes sound pretty neat," Sakura smiled.

"You know I heard that the Royal Family is suppose to be Psychic or something like that," Naoko said.

Syaoran was feeling very uneasy; it was s if they all knew about, he knew that Sakura never told anyone, and that Tulia and Meiling never did. He was so scared, what if everyone knew. If anymore girl's found out, then he would die from being crushed to death from a stampede of lovesick girls… 

*&*&*&*&*&*

In the cabin

"There's ten of us, and there's only nine bed's," Sakura said.

"Oh, I think you and Syaoran can share a bed Sakura," Meiling giggled.

They both flushed a light red shade of red and looked away from one other. Then Tomoyo spoke up.

"I think it would be okay if someone slept with someone in one of the beds, that one over there is a queen size. It's big enough for them," Tomoyo giggled.

"Why does it have to be me and Sakura," Syaoran asked beet red?

"Because I'm not sleeping with Yamazaki," Chiharu said.

"And I'm not going to sleep with her," Yamazaki said.

"And I don't think Eriol is to much of a gentlemen to sleep with me," Tomoyo laughed.

"She's right," Eriol blushed.

"I volunteer, to sleep with Xiao Lang," Tulia squeaked from the other side of the room.

Syaoran gulped and looked at Tulia, for the last four years she'd been acting a lot like Meiling us to act. He hated it… 

"Fine I'll sleep in the same bed as Sakura as long as it's okay with you Sakura," Syaoran blushed.

"I-I will i-if you want me too," Sakura said blushing too. 

"Okay then you too better settle in then, it's very late," Naoko laughed.

The door opened to the cabin and Rika came in with a big oven mitts and a lot of rapped tin foal with potato's and other food like that. 

They got their share and ate, and then they got ready for bed. It was a good thing there was a bathroom, the girl's and guys took turns getting into their nightwear.

Syaoran walked out of the bathroom, where Yamazaki and Eriol were fooling around. He walked out to only look down at his arm that was stroke with a pain of the blood being cut off.

"TULIA YOU'RE CUTTING MY BLOOD OFF," Syaoran yelled in pain.

She let go and walked away in an angry state. She walked passed and Sakura and glared at her.

Sakura sighed; she had come to learn that Tulia wasn't the sweet little twin of Meiling that everyone thought her to be. Her dream's had come so clear, Tulia was going to attack her soon, so Sakura took the Sakura cards with her for protection.

She looked over at Syaoran who was only in a male tank top and boxer shorts, both were green, she blushed at his sight, and turned her face away from his gaze.

On the other hand Syaoran looked at her nightwear. She was wearing a white tank top, and light pink baggy pants that was made for sleeping. She looked like an angel, dressed in angel colors. He blushed, when she looked at him. 

He turned his head away from her gaze, unknown to him she too blushed and looked away.

One of the teachers came into the cabin, and smiled at Sakura when she looked at her, it was a bit scary, it looked as if she knew that teacher.

"Well if it isn't Sakura Kinomoto," she said.

"Um, do I know you," Sakura asked?

"Why it's me Kaho," she smiled and winked at the same time. (Is that Miss Macinkze's name?)

"Oh Kaho it's been so long, I missed you very much," Sakura said smiling back.

"Anyway I came here to tell you light's out in ten minutes, we'll be cutting the power so you'll have to get to bed right now," Kaho said leaving the room to tell the other cabins.

"Hey Eriol when did Kaho come back to Japan," Sakura asked?

"Just last year, she said there was still some work it be done here," he said eyeing Sakura as if she knew why. 

"Same old Eriol," Sakura and to her self-walking over to the bedside next to Syaoran.

"So…what side of the…bed…to…do…want," Syaoran asked flushing again.

"Um I'll have the left side I guess," Sakura said.

"Okay you get in first," he replied.

Sakura pushed back the blankets, and got climbed into the bed, flushing a light pink color. After a minute or two Syaoran too got into the bed also.

"Ah, that's so cute," Eriol laughed.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled.

He giggled and smiled at them, and walked over to his bed beside Tomoyo's and Rika's.

Later

Everyone was sleeping in his or her beds. Sleeping soundly. Sakura and Syaoran we're both looking the opposite ways, sleeping, but they both were wearing a light pink shade of pinks on their cheeks. 

Tulia was still awake in her bed; she was on the other side of the room. Glaring at Sakura. 

"Soon, I'll make you pay, for everything you've Little Cherry Blossom," Tulia said glaring at her with a deadly glare.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Oh, just so scary. Well anyway, I entered a new contest, for Anime X. A place you can show off all your art skills. I didn't have 1 vote, I had 1 review though. It was for a painting I did of Syaoran. The one that looks just like him from the Managa. My own character, maybe the new mascot of the page. If you would like to see the great fanart then just go to www.animeclub.com.

See you people later!!!


	6. The dream of 1 hurt + 2 deaths + another...

Violin: Hello sorry for the lateness. I was grounded for a long time. But I'm back!!!! And ready to write more Tulia stuff. If anyone wanted to know where I got the idea for Tulia. It's quite simple. I know people thought that I hate Meiling, but I really like her. So I knew I had to make a new character, so I was flipping though some old pictures of me and my family one day. And I found a picture of me dressed as Sailor Moon. And well I had the same long hair, so I styled it the same.

And I noticed that I looked like Meiling only I had brown-blonde hair. So then I came up with…Tulia!!!!!

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 6

Sakura ran through the same place. The same field. Alone and lost. This time everything was more clear, she was wearing a long white kimono with a baby pink bow.

She ran away in between building by a huge lake. The same buildings she always seen now. The same Tulia chasing her, with a sword. The same alley she ran down.

The same Meiling with that long sword, trying to protect her. But failing to try and protect her. Then Tulia going to finish Sakura. 

Then with a blink of light, everything was turning yellow. But Tulia's sword was the judge of the colors. She attacked the little yellow light. Then the light fell to the ground. With nothing left, but a black card on the soil of the ground.

Words seemed to flow out of Sakura's mouth. But she didn't know what she was saying, nor hear.

Another yellow light came, only it took the form of a bubble around Sakura. Sakura felt save and warm, that only lasted a few seconds, because Sakura felt a great pain in her stomach, she looked down to see that Tulia's sword had made it's way through the bubble, and was stabbing her in the stomach. The last thing she saw the bubble turning into a card, and before the card turned black she saw its name.

"…Shield…," she said blacking out.

Sakura's eye flew open. She didn't blink for a few minutes; she was scared and frightened. She sat up in her bed to see no one else was in the room, everyone but her and Tulia.

"Hey have a good sleep cherry blossom slut," she smiled. (Don't think that that's a weird line, because we're talking about me here, I'm a hyper 14-year-old)

"I know who you really are," Sakura replied a little nerve. 

"I know you know. So I'm letting you off with a little warning. No funny games with Xiao Lang, or believe me your going to wish you were never born," Tulia smiled.

With that Tuila jumped up and walked out of the room, with a smile of pleasure on her face. Sakura knew it was because she knew that Tulia knew she had scared Sakura.

"I think she's right. Besides it's not like me and Syaoran could have a happily ever after anyway," she told her self.

She slowly closed her eyes, and a Sakura card appeared in front of your face.

"The important thing is to protect both you and the other card," she said looking at the shield card. "All I need to know now is to find out which card."

Later

Sakura looked out from the docks onto the deep dark muggy lake. But in a still way, the lake wasn't as dark and evil, as it seemed. It was in a way calm and peaceful, full of delight.

"Hey Sakura," said a gentle male voice.

Sakura turned to see Eriol. She smiled back at him, but she noticed something, a little too Clow Reed like.

"Eriol when did you grow your hair out! It was short yesterday," Sakura said a little shocked.

"I tie it in a way so that it looks short," he smiled with a grin.

"You…you look so much like Clow Reed," she said.

"Well I am Clow Reed in a way am I not," he joked.

"Oh chorus," she laughed.

"Sakura…I need to talk to you about the cards," he said becoming serious. "Last night, you've had a dream where two of the Sakura cards died."

Sakura looked down almost in a state of tears. She knew that she had to tell him.

"Yes, they tried to protect me," she said.

"Of chorus they did Sakura, they love you, as they did and still love Clow Reed," Eriol smiled.

"But because I'm too weak, they cards, and Meiling are going to get hurt or die," she said.

"No one can be that powerful, not even Tulia, you and the card combined together are more powerful, then anyone will ever be. Let the Hope card pray or Meiling and the cards safety," Eriol said.

"So you know about Tulia," Sakura looking at the ground.

"That's the reason Kaho came back, she has a powerful charm, that can stop the risk of any humans dying at Tuila's hand, but it can't stop from her killing the cards.

"So I can't just stay away from Syaoran, I still have to go through Tulia's assault," she asked?

"Yes, I'm afraid so Sakura," Eriol said sadly.

At the end of the week

"So what's in the box for the dance," Meiling asked?

"So just some kimono's, here I have a special one for you Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo then pulled out the white kimono with the baby pink bow.

"It's lovely Tomoyo," she smiled in replied. "_It's time_."

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Oh, I'm so tired, I'm doing the paper route for my next-door-neighbor. Today I got up at 5:20am!!!!

So nite nite all it's 11:40 PM so I have to get up again at 5:20am!!!!


	7. Siblings Fight, But this Fight...Is diff...

****

Violin: Well I'm here, you won't believe what I'm about to say!

Sakura: What?

Violin: I drew the cards last night, and a few weeks ago. They're for my top-secret idea.

Sakura: You mean the idea that the cards…* Violin covers mouth *

Violin: What part of Top Secret don't you understand. 

Sakura: …Um…none…

Violin: _ _' start the fic.

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 7

****

Sakura looked her self in the mirror. The white kimono looked like a white piece of silk on her. And the baby pink bow looked like wings on her back.

She sighed she wondered if Eriol was right about not staying away from Syaoran. If he'd make a mistake it was going to cost two Star Cards, and maybe her and Meiling's lives too. 

"You look beautiful Ying Fa," Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed and turned, but didn't meet his gaze. She smiled in thanks. She wished that something would happen at that moment, something that could just help her get out of there.

"Oh, I knew that was _your_ color," Tomoyo said jumping in between them.

Sakura gave a happy sigh. She nodded thanks to Tomoyo. She just smiled back and got yet another Tomoyoish look.

"Oh Sakura, I can't wait until you come back home. I'm going to get you to be my star model. Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. I'm making a new company for the latest Kimono fashions," Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh Tomoyo that's great, I'm so happy for you," Sakura said.

Syaoran was a little hurt that Sakura just forgot about him being there. He felt like he was the invisible man or something. He turned and left the cabin, and started to walk down the trail. He fingered the small box in his pocket. He stopped in a clearing and looked up at the stars.

"I'm really going to miss you mother. And I still never got to tell you how much I love you," he said looking at the stars still.

"So you're going through with it. Aren't you Xiao Lang," Femei said behind him.

"Femei? How…how do you know," Syaoran asked a little surprised.

"Xiao Lang I saw it from the day you were named the future leader of the clan. I knew you were going to live us," Femei smiled but she still had tears in her eyes. "I knew you were going to give up your title for Sakura."

"Femei, I…I…," he said not finishing.

"Your…scared…to…say it aren't you," Femei said. "Your scared to say you love her. Even to me"

"I'm not scared. It's true I do love her. But I'm scared to tell her," Syaoran looked at the ground.

"I had a dream, a dream where Sakura, Meiling and the Time Card are all going to be attacked. I saw another card, but I couldn't see it."

"Your scared that this person's going to kill Sakura," Femei questioned?

"If Sakura or Meiling died…I'd be loosing two very great people in my life. I'll loose my best friend Meiling. And the girl I've dreamed of for the last eight years," he said with tears welling down his cheeks.

"Xiao Lang…you're crying…you've never cried, not even when father died," Femei said shocked.

"No, I'm just worried," he said whipping the tears away.

"Xiao Lang! THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU. YOU CAN'T AMITT WHEN YOUR SCARED, OR WHEN YOUR CRYING. You know I think Sakura has to be crazy to either marry or even love you. Your so cold hearted, and…and you never show emotion, and when you do. You deny it," Femei growled at him in anger. " You deny it like a small child would if they broke something and wanted to get away with it."

With that Femei turned and dashed off into the campgrounds where the dance was just starting. Tear fell on to her cheeks and onto the ground or on the top of her dress._ "That's exactly what's going to get Meiling and Sakura killed,"_ Femei cried out in her mind.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Sorry about the shortness. I really need to get ready or the Drama festival. If you don't know, the drama festival is where middle and high school students present there plays to everyone else who is also there. And then they win awards.

Last year I saw a really sad play. I didn't understand it at first, but I got it after though.

And my cousin who sounds and acts like Kero was in it. He played a drunken dad who beat his son. He's a really good actor 

ANYWAY SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER 8! Shattered Stars, and a Hurt Friend.


	8. A confusing Future

Violin: Hello I'm back with chapter 8. Thank you for your reviews.

Thanks to:

ChibiSakura374737: Thank you, I know my story is sad…T-T

Masterofwords: Thank you for saying it was intriguing. And thank you being a big fan of this story.

SilverFang: I'll try and finish it before your not allowed on the Internet.

New Homes are never Good News

Chapter 8

Sakura was walking with Tomoyo and Meiling. Sakura giggled at Meiling. She looked so good in that kimono. She was wearing a red kimono with little flowers sewn into the ends. The Bow was a big yellow, it also looked like wings.

"What is it Sakura," Meiling asked eyeing her?

"Oh, it's just that you look so beautiful in that kimono," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Thank you, you look great yourself," Meiling smiled back.

"No we all look beautiful, especially since there my designs," Tomoyo giggled taking them both into a bear hug.

When this happened everything went black for Sakura. She only saw two strange dragon wings locked together and then a huge dragon in long brown robes, holding a star shaped egg timer. Then she came back to the real world with a confused look on her face. But yet there was another look on her face a little bit of knowing. That the cards would be save from danger.

In a tree near by

"I once told you this," the figure said. " A beautiful full moon, when a disaster will befall the world. It is your destiny. This didn't mean the final judgment when I said this. I meant tonight, when the shattered Stars will change their ways, and change yours too."

With that the figure slowly drifted into the night, hidden by the trees, and even the light of the full moon couldn't shade it's light onto the dark figure.

Later

Sakura and the two other girls walked into the dim lighted room full of the two school's students. The room was very dim and full of life and happiness.

"My, my, my Ying Fa you look quiet lovely, I bet even a prince would love to see you," said a cold female voice.

Sakura's eyes widened to egg in a frightful size. Her felt a cold stabbing chill up her already very cold back. She turned and hid her fear, and just smiled.

"You look beautiful too Tulia," she smiled in reply.

Tulia smiled too, but also sent a don't-even-try-and-make-friends-with-me look. And waved to Tomoyo and Meiling and exited there sight.

"_I guess the time is near. But why is Tulia going to attack me, I haven't gone near Syaoran for almost three days, what's so different about tonight_," Sakura thought.

She walked out onto the balcony and watched the stars become brighter and brighter into the night. Then she almost dozed off just listening to the soft sounds of the night, and the music mixing together.

Inside

Syaoran was just walking out from the men's room. Not from doing his business, but from running from the lovesick girl's who wanted a dance with him.

He looked around for a few minutes, nothing, nothing that he was looking for anyway, but yet he could feel it's presents. He continued to search the area.

Else Where

Femei walked around the room, tears in her eyes still, but she keep them in control. She walked out to the balcony where a friend was standing.

"Hello Ying Fa," Femei smiled.

Sakura came out of her daydream and turned and smiled at Femei. He nodded to her. But then remembered something.

"Hello Femei, how are you," Sakura asked? "But what are you going here?"

"I'm fine thank you, but you aren't. You know that Tulia is going to attack you tonight, don't you," she replied with a sad sigh.

Sakura turned and nodded yes to Femei. Femei looked at her with the same hurt eyes that burned her vision with her pain.

"Hai, Eriol said I have to go through with it or something terrible will happen, even more terrible then me or the cards, or Meiling dying will happen. Even if I don't what that is," Sakura said with the tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

"I believe he is very right. But still you don't know why Tulia's going to attack you tonight," Femei asked?

"No I don't, but I know it has something to do with Syaoran," Sakura said with more tears of pain going down her cheeks. " I was hoping you'd tell me."

"And your right, it does have something to do with Syaoran, and I am going to tell you," Femei said. " Take my hand."

Sakura took her hand, and then a sudden pain started to shoot through Sakura hurting her eyes, as images of Syaoran kissing her and whispering he loved her shot over and over again. Finally Sakura let go of Femei's hand and she fell to the balcony's floor.

"So…that's…what's going…to…happen," Sakura whispered under her breath.

Femei got down on her knees, and looked at Sakura. Her expression was blank with an almost confused look on her face. It seemed like she was felt happy and full of hatred all at once.

"Sakura…aren't you happy that he loves you," Femei asked?

"I…I…I…d-don't…know," Sakura said with more terrible tears of pain coming from her eyes.

"Sakura, I saw in my vision's, you were happy with Syaoran," she replied.

"T-that was such a long time ago, I don't know anymore. I hate, but yet love him all at once, I don't know what's right or wrong anymore," Sakura said getting to her feet.

Sakura got up, and started to run out of the camp's building running out away from Femei's sight. Sakura was so upset that she didn't realize that Syaoran was right by the door. He'd only heard her last words before she ran out of the building. He sat there with his amber eye's hurt, but also happy, much like she was a few seconds earlier.

"…Sakura…," he said looking at her leaving the building.

He stopped his thinking and only ran after her. He made his way through the crowds of the lovesick girls, amazingly without one of them grabbing his arms and holding him back. He ran after her and she made many turns into the woods.

"_She knows I'm following her_," he thought.

"Syaoran just please quiet following me," she growled back at him. "Leave me alone."

Syaoran was shocked, but he didn't stop following her. He couldn't. He **_had_** to talk her. He soon caught up to her. He looked at her with worried eyes. 

"Please…just…leave…me…alone," Sakura said starting to slow down.

Soon Sakura slowed down and fell to the ground. Syaoran stopped and picked her up and looked at her. She was extremely tired. Tired from lack of Sleep.

"What's been going on," Syaoran asked himself?

Sakura started to shake. Almost to be the point as if whatever she was dreaming was happening. Then without warning she let out a horrible scream of pain.

"SAKURA," he shouted in shock.

"…H…h…h…e...l...p…m…e," Sakura mumbled in a scream.

"Sakura Wake Up," he said shaking her awake.

With a start Sakura awoke to the sound of Syaoran's worried voice. She clutched his shirt tightly. She cried and cried on him, wetting his shirt. He took his arms and put them around her. Just setting they're comforting her.

"It's okay Sakura. I'll always be here for you," he said to her in a soft voice.

She looked up at him. Tears still falling from her face. She wanted to say something to him telling him how thankful she was, but she couldn't, or was it she didn't want to?

"Please Syaoran, it's not right that I'm going to be here with you," she said.

He didn't react to what she had said. "_Did I say that or did I think it_," Sakura wondered. She looked at him. His eyes were different from when she last saw them earlier that day. But they were a pair of eyes she saw somewhere before. Eyes she saw four years ago...

FLASHBACK

Sakura's Pov: 

I looked at Syaoran and thanked him, I was soaked, and then I realized I was wearing a white shirt. I started to blush, but he didn't seem to notice at all, I blinked one minute the next my lips were locked with his. A part of me wanted to pull away, the more of me wanted to say like that forever. I think I did too because I reacted, and then I reached up and placed my arms around his neck. Wanted to feel more of the kiss. I think he was reading my thoughts because he did exactly what I wanted. He deepened the kiss. I moaned through it. Syaoran dropped the umbrella, and rapped his arms around me like a little girl or boy would to a new teddy bear, only not as tight. The kiss was my first, before I never understood what a kiss meant. Besides the fact that you shared it with someone you cared or loved. Did that mean I loved or even had a crush on Syaoran? This was ended when my lungs were burning from lack of air. He did to so we parted.

END OF FLASHBACK

"_The kiss," she asked herself? "I know it wasn't just a friends kiss. It was me expressing my love for him. But he started the kiss. He kissed me. Or was it me? I **have** to tell him the truth_," she thought.

"Syaoran," she asked?

"Yes," he said looking into her eyes.

"Do you remember the day that it was raining…and…," she couldn't continue. She was too scared too. Yet she had to try. " …And…we…had…our first kiss. And you said it was only a friend's kiss?

Syaoran blushed, but yet smiled at her. A small yet powerful smile.

"Yes," he said leaning down a bit then stopping.

"Syaoran I know now, that it maybe was just a friends kiss to you. But Syaoran, it was a special kiss to me. It was me expressing my feelings for you, and…" she stopped.

Syaoran placed his right hand to her mouth to silence her. He looked at her and smiled.

"I know," he said and then leaning down to her face. "I was expressing my feelings for you too. I love you."

Their lips met softly and slowly. Their lip touched and there eyes closed as their lips met.

Tulia watched, her anger grew stronger then it had ever before. She jumped up. And closed her eyes.

"_I've warned you, you bitch_," she said in her head.

A pain took out in Sakura's hand. The words echoed in Sakura's head. More pain filling her body. She pushed away from Syaoran and ran as fast as her body would take her.

"I know what's to come," Sakura said. "It's my destiny."

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Finally finished this chapter. But guess what, there's so much more after this.

I decided that before S+S can be together. There has to be something done about the Shield and ???? Cards. I gave a few hints in the story of what it's going to be. So if anybody picked up on it. I'll let you decide what's going to happen to Tulia in the end. Here's one more hint:

Try chapter 7. Or think of one of the cards that Syaoran captured in the series or the managa.

HEY THIS CHAPTER HAS 1,938 WORDS!!!


	9. Tulia's asault, dragon wings of a new gu...

Violin: Hey people. I'm having a lot of fun with this story. A reviewer named John or Jody can't remember now. Hehe well he won the contest. But he didn't leave his email address. So when you review again just give your email address. Or just email me at DarkTsunami001@hotmail.com

Syaoran: That's weird…

Violin: What's weird?

Syaoran: After chapter 5 of a fic you usually wish that the fic was never written.

Violin: Sometimes…I had a lot of fun writing these fic's:

Truth or Dare Confession

Meeting you in the Cherry Blossom Grove

Summoned or Loved?

Sakura-ella(I use to call it Sakura, but I was hyper so I came up with this.)

And of course 

New Homes are Never Good News

So anyway on with the fic!!

Syaoran: Another plan to make her fans hate her foiled.

Sakura: * giggles * Silly Syaoran

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 9

Sakura ran out of the woods back to the camp buildings. She ran with her eyes blinded by her tears that she didn't see where she was going on the grounds of the camp.

"You can't run Sakura. I'll catch up and make you pay you sluty bitch from the flames of hell," Tulia yelled from behind her.

Else Where

Kaho watched from the treetops. She had to find the power source that Tulia was getting all her power from. She had discovered that Tulia's true power was only was powerful as a level Z wizard or witch.

"Who did you stealing your power from Tulia," Kaho said this when two dragon wings appeared on her back. (Hehe this is for another part of this fic. You'll find out later don't worry.)

Another Else Where

Femei looked around desperately. She searched for Meiling. She was the only one who could save Sakura now. Then she found her.

"MEILING," Femei called out.

Meiling looked around to see her caller. She waved happily, but stopped when she saw Femei's expression. 

"Femei, what is it," Meiling asked?

"T-take this," Femei said.

Femei pasted her a pendant. Meiling took and lifted it to her eyes. It had a dragon on it. And had the same little strings as Syaoran's pendant, all but it was a deep blood red tone.

"Femei…what is this," Meiling asked? "This is what I think it is."

"Yes. Meiling it's yours. Your very own power sword," Femei said.

"But, I don't have magical powers," Meiling cried. "I was the only one in the family without magic. Tulia is closer to being a sorceress then I ever could dream of."

"You **know** that Tulia isn't as sweet as she appears, don't you," Femei asked? "You know she hates Sakura."

"Well, I knew that Tulia seemed to dislike Sakura, but that doesn't mean that she's evil," Meiling said.

"MEILING, DON'T YOU REMEMBER," Femei yelled. "Don't you remember that day. The day you fainted because some one attacked you in the forest. You said you felt ill and weak."

"Well yes, it was a fever," Meiling said backing up a bit.

"It was more then a fever," Femei said. "You were too young to be told you had magical powers, so no one knew you had them. Gosh, Meiling don't you know. Tulia was the one who attacked you that day, and she robbed you of your powers."

Meiling backed more away. Her head looking at the ground. She shook it as fast as it would shake.

"I won't believe this. Tulia is my sister," Meiling glared. " Don't calm such things on her."

The rage was filling inside of Meiling. She wanted to transform the pendant into a weapon of any kind and…yet she believed Femei. She looked up and smiled.

"Tell me what to do," Meiling smiled.

*&*&*&*&*

Sakura's Pov:

I ran as fast as I could. Still Tulia was close behind me. I didn't know where. She was chasing me; I could feel her there. Finally I felt a great force on my right side. And I fell into an alley. Not any alley, but **_the_** alley. The place of the death and blood shed was going to take place.

"Why do you run, you know it's still going to end the same," she laughed at me.

I looked out behind Tulia, there was the lake right behind her. I turned to look at the alley. It was all the same, like in my dream.

"Now I'm going to end this, slowly and painfully. Even more painful then you made me feel," Tulia giggled.

Normal Pov:

With that Tulia pulled out a long pendant necklace. She closed her eyes. And a dark deep red aura covered her. When it was gone she was there with a long black Chinese robe. The same as Meiling's old one only it was black. Pure Black…

Then something they both never expected happened. Meiling came out of no where and blocked Tulia's first assault. She was still wearing her red kimono with the little flowers sewn at the ends.

"I though you would be the last person to try and stop me. Sure her guardians, but..," Tulia said. "…You…"

"Yeah me," Meiling said now also taking out her pendant.

She closed her eyes and her pendant too changed into a long sword and had an aura flowing around her. A deep dark yet kind aura. The aura covered her and changed her kimono into a Chinese style kimono. It had a deep red of her aura and had a long silk gowned under the red dress with the long slit up the right leg. 

"Everything you did, you'll pay for," Meiling glared. 

"Try," Tulia giggled. "But you'll fail."

Sakura stood there knowing she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. She pulled out the Hope card. And prayed for Meiling's safety.

Tulia attacked Meiling, but Meiling blocked it with her sword. Meiling now attacked cutting Tulia's arm. Meiling did a spin to try and get her again when Tulia wasn't looking. But Tulia sent an attack to Meiling's leg. She fell to the ground hard. Tulia went to finish her off. 

But even in the pain Meiling was in she jumped right back up. Meiling jumped up high in the air with her sword high above her head. She slammed it hard on Tuila's head, as fast as Meiling hit her the fast her hit the ground falling.

Meiling turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura smiled back. Meiling walked up to her.

"I didn't kill her," she said. "As much as I'd like too. I'm letting the elders take care of her."

Sakura smiled faded and her mouth too the shapes of an O in shock ready to scream.

"MEILING WATCH OUT," Sakura screamed.

Meiling turned around, but she didn't turn fast enough. Tulia wasn't as knocked out as they thought. She had taking her sword and was now was through Meiling's stomach. Meiling looked at Tulia once and fell to the ground.

"It's so hard to find a good sorceress sister these days," Tulia said turning her attention to Sakura. "I'm really surprised you didn't just ran and cry in Syaoran's arms again. Once he finds out what a big sluty bitch you are, he'd never want you."

Tulia now took her sword from Meiling's blood trenched body and turned to her attack mode once again.

"Let's just hope no one else interferes with us," Tulia giggled again.

She leap forward towards Sakura's chest. Then everything was in slow motion. She covered herself knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it from coming. Then a little yellow light came from her pocket, and too leap forward. It started to turn everything yellow. 

But like in Sakura's vision Tulia was going to change this. She stabbed the yellow light.

"Time," she whispered.

"That's right, I'll kill any card you use," Tulia laughed. "Any card."

Tulia again took an attack mode again. Tulia attack again this time a yellow surrounded her making a Shield around her.

"I told you, I'll destroy any card," Tulia said through her clenched teeth.

Tulia still came running forward. She stabbed through the shield making a great hole in the middle. Tulia's sword made it through the hole and made it's way to and through Sakura's now unguarded chest.

She fell to the ground hard. Tulia just laughed and looked at the moon. But something strange happened. The moon had turned a yellow green.

"The battle maybe have been won by you Tulia," said a woman in the shadows. "But the war will be won by the guardian of dragon cards.'

Tulia's eye's widened. And as the clouds covered the moon a horrible scream belonging to Tulia was heard by everyone in the camp.

*&*&*&*&

Violin: I've dicided that this is the Season Faunally. I know I spelt that wrong. But people I haven't spent as much time on my other fics. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to give this fic a break until at the most the end of June.

Sorry don't get mad. I've been to busy, and I want to finish my other fics. Like:

Meeting you in the Forest of Hope

Truth or Dare Confession Part 2.

So by all.

  



	10. The Place Where I Return(part 1)

Violin: Hello, I'm a bit depressed. I had a special chapter of Sakura-ella. But my stuipd little sister went and deleted my file, with it in it. It was over 38 pages. And along, with…all my other FANFIC'S!!!!!!

I'm so depressed….

I don't know how I can go on, I've been crying all day.

I know I'm a teen, but I had sooo many things in there I needed.

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 10

Sakura layed in the hospital bed. Meiling looked at her from the other side of the room. She looked at the little needle in her arm. Syaoran had come in right at the moment the doctors would let him. He got a blood test to see who he could give his blood too.

He was O, so was she, but Sakura was A. and the doctors were having a bit of trouble trying to find the same blood type. She had no family to give her blood. But it was amazing that was young woman named Razzly came to see her grandmother, and decided to give her blood for Sakura.

Meiling's injuries weren't that bad, she only needed more blood, from her loss. Sakura was another story. Her loss of blood, and her attack from Tulia. The sword had gone through her stomach yes, but it had also hurt her heart. She was just alive. JUST alive.

Meiling turned her attention to the third bed in the room. The one with Tulia in it. Meiling sent a glare her way. Tulia just glared a pure evil glare back.

"You got what you deserved," Meiling growled.

"Shut your trap," Tulia snorted.

Just at the moment that Meiling was going to send another insult, but someone entered the room. It was Kaho. She smiled at Tulia.

"You look like your in much better shape," Kaho smiled.

"No thanks to you," Tulia glared.

Meiling looked a bit confused but decided to laugh instead. Kaho just continued to smile at Tulia. Just as they finished there little entertainment show. The doctor came in.

"And how are we all today," she said.

"Oh, I think everyone's doing much better," Kaho said.

"Yes, I can see that. All we need now is for miss Kinomoto to wake up," she doctor smiled.

"Hey doc when will we be getting out," Tulia asked?

"Well Meiling here can leave now if she wants. But you and Sakura won't be leaving for quiet sometime," she replied.

Tulia's face fell. She had nothing but a shocked and angry expression.

That night

Yelan had decided that it was best for Meiling to go home from the hospital. Now it was just Sakura and her. Tulia was having a lot of trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned all night. She turned to look at Sakura once, but she saw someone by her side.

She closed her eyes as she rubbed them. She looked again, but she still saw someone there at her side. It seemed to be a tall male, about Syaoran's size. He had dark dark hair, and deep dark eyes. He turned his head and looked at Tulia. He had a very sad expression. But it was still a very strong and powerful expression.

"If you hurt my sister again," he said. "I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

And with that he faded into nothingness. Tulia held her hand tightly over her mouth so a scream wouldn't escape. She started to shake her head with her hands clutched in her hair.

Now she was seeing ghosts of her enemies bother. He turned to get the image out of her head, but it was dark and powerful, to hard to forget. The dark eyes full of pain. They haunted her, and would for the rest of her life…

Next Day

The doctor cam into the room as she did before. She looked over Sakura's blood level, and her status. 

"How is she," Tomoyo asked?

"It's quiet amazing. Your friend is quiet the fighter. She will be a wake before the end of the week. What I find very strange is though…," the doctor said. "She's been fighting though a coma that was looking to last almost ten years, no one's ever done that."

"Well Sakura is a very special person," Tomoyo sweatdropped.

The doctor nodded and turned to check on Tulia on the other side of the room. Tomoyo turned and pulled a chair over to Sakura's bed side.

"Meiling told everyone who did this,' Tomoyo said. "You should have seen Syaoran's face. Yelan and his sister's had to hold him down with there magic."

Sakura didn't do much at that, but her deep breathing became lighter and lighter. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.

"You truly are special and unique Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Tomoyo tried to hold it back, but she just cried and cried. "if only you hadn't had magical powers, this would never have happened," Tomoyo thought.

'What am I thinking, without you having them, you and me would never have became friends," Tomoyo whispered.

"…Tomoyo…?"

Tomoyo's head shot up right at that moment. She looked at Sakura. Amazingly was right. There was Sakura sitting right up in her bed, smiling.

"Sakura, y-your alright," Tomoyo said.

"Of course, it takes more then a little sword to kill me," Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, you had almost everyone worried," Tomoyo said looking at Tulia's side of the room.

The doctor looked up from Tulia, and looked at Sakura. She smiled at her warmly.

"It's good to know your good and well," she said. "We though that you weren't going to make it."

"Thank you," Sakura replied.

"I'll be back soon, I have to call your family," the doctor said leaving the room.

Sakura looked down when she said _family_. Sakura shook her head really fast.

"There not my family. It was my family for a short time," Sakura said. "Tomoyo I'm going back."

"What Sakura," Tomoyo asked shocked?

"I'm going to my true home," Sakura smiled. "Japan."

"Sakura your too weak to leave," Tomoyo said. 

"Not if I have some help," Sakura whispered taking out the sleep card. "After I have this help, will you help me?"

Tomoyo was shocked, "Well…I…"

She stopped for a second, and sent a smile towards Sakura.

"I will," Tomoyo smiled.

Tulia who was looking at them confused, started to protest, but fell back into a deep sleep, but Sakura had already used the Sleep Card.

Sakura slowly climbed out of her bed. She looked around quickly.

"Um…any extra cloths," Sakura asked?

"Yes, Femei brought some for when you were leaving," Tomoyo said pulling out the shorts and tank.

"Great," Sakura said leaving to the room's rest room.

After a few minutes Sakura came out. She nodded to Tomoyo that she was ready. So they both ran out into the hall. There were people everyone, laying on the floor, from the Sleep Card's spell.

They carefully walked over the people. Sakura stopped only once, and that was just outside the hospital. There was the Li family. Just laying there helplessly. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

After her and Tomoyo dashed off to the airport. Sakura was a little taken back by Tomoyo. She was going to pay for hr and herself.

Sakura felt the Sleep Card return her pocket. She just nodded to Tomoyo's offer. Just at that moment they were both sharing the same shock.

There was Eriol with three ticket's. He smiled, but blushed a bright red when Tomoyo kissed him the on the cheek.

"Oh Eriol your full of surprises," Tomoyo said embracing him.

"Thank you Eriol," Sakura smiled. "But how'd you know."

"How'd I know about your dream," Eriol smirked.

"Right," Sakura laughed.

__

Now boarding fight 3Y6G1, repeating 3Y6G1, that is to Japan…

"That's us," Tomoyo said looking at her ticket.

Sakura looked one more time around the beautiful city of Hong Kong. "_Good bye," _mumbled under her breath.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Okay there people. I hope you are all happy with this. I know I'm not. I so depressed with my work…I can't do anything right. Unless it's a video game.

SEE YOU ALL IN CHAPTER 11.


	11. The Place Where I Return(part2)

****

Violin: I want to thank the following:

Victoria

Andrea

Thank you so much, I didn't get so many reviews for the longest time, cause the page was down, I'm really happy that you emailed me instead, it made me really happy.

So now on with my fic

New Homes Are Never Good News

Chapter 11

The plane stopped on the runway as it slowly came to a stop. Sakura looked out her window. The pink trees in the distance. The radio tower, the city…

"I'm home," she whispered.

"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura nodded and got out of her seat, and slowly she walked out of the plane. Into the sunny day of Tokyo. _"On to Tomeada,"_ I thought.

In Hong Kong

Syaoran furiously punched the dummy. His face blank to others, but he was in fact full of pain, and anger. He punched the dummy again with all his strength , the dummy's that was enchanted to block and fight back, was slammed into the wall. No movement. 

Sweat came down his face as if a dripping cloth was on top of his head. Voices repeating them selves came into his mind.

__

"I told you she used the sleep card and left"

"It isn't my fault she left"

Kero watched from behind a paper wall. He turned and dashed off to Sakura's old room.

"Do we have enough power," Kero asked?

"Enough to just get us back," Yue said.

"So let's go, before someone finds out what we're doing," Kero replied. 

"Then hurry up and transform so we can get to Sakura," Yue said.

Kero's wings grew to the size of Yue's, and covered him like a blanket. He stayed covered for a few minutes, and then the blanket like wings opened and there was Keroberous.

Keroberous nodded at Yue, and then Yue held out a necklace under his robes, and then he started to chant.

The ruby on Keroberous's head started to glow. Then they rose off the floor, then a yellow light and light ice blue covered them. Then went it was gone, they were gone…

In Japan

Sakura and the other's got out of the taxi, Eriol stayed to pay the man, but Sakura looked around the yard of the house. So many memories were in that yard. She looked around one last time. Then a light of yellow and ice blue blinded her eyes. Leaving two friends.

"Kero…Yue," Sakura said.

They looked up to see Sakura, there mistress. They both greeted her, but fell back and changed back to there original form of Kero and Yukito.

Eriol ran over to them and put his hand over them, he nodded his head. 

"There fine, just out of energy," he said.

Sakura sighed in relief, she smiled in thanks. Then she used the power card to pick them up, and then carried them inside.

Later

Sakura changed into some old overalls and a short selves top. She was now cleaning up the living room, it was dark out now, the sun had set an hour ago, or so. Sakura just finished taking all the sheets off the couch, when Tomoyo and Eriol came in looking a little pale. (That's funny because there pretty pale already)

"What's wrong," Sakura asked?

"I-it's about the cards," Eriol said.

"What about the cards, did you find a way to bring them back," Sakura asked in one breathe?

"Yes, but Sakura do you remember how hard it was to…change the cards," Tomoyo said.

"Yes"

"Well it's going to be even more harder," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo looked at the ground, looking like someone had died. Eriol looked just like her.

"In order to save the cards, you have to change _All_ the cards at the same time, along with the wand," Eriol said.

"What! Just one card made me so weak I couldn't go to school the next day," Sakura shouted. "What could happen this time?"

"You could die trying," Tomoyo said.

"Not if she has the right friends to help"

They looked to see Kaho on the other side of the room. On her shoulder was the girl who gave Sakura blood at the hospital, only she was the size of Kero. 

"We are the guardians of the Dragon Star cards," the girl said. "My name is Razzly Sun."

"And I'm Kaho Moon," Kaho said.

*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Writers block sorry, see you next time


	12. The Picture of the Past

Violin: Hey people. Hey did anybody ever notice that I always say hey people.

Syaoran: That just makes you ugly and stupid.

Violin: If you don't stop I'm going to tell Sakura.

Syaoran: You wouldn't dare.

Violin: You call me ugly and stupid, I tell Sakura and she gets hurt.

Syaoran: * growls *

Violin: Oh and for that, I'm making something really evil going to happen to you in this fic.

Syaoran: B with an itch

Violin: Excuse me, did you say something?

Syaoran: Nothing…

New Homes Are Never Good News

Chapter 12

Sakura was outside, she breathed in the air. She was weeding a VERY overgrown garden. As she finished she went to the Sakura tree in her yard. Under it was flowers, that Eriol and Tomoyo gave her to plant in her yard. When she saw them she gasped.

Peonies were the flowers that they had gotten her. She fell to her knees, tears fell down her cheeks. Everything was haunting her like a ghost. Hurting her even more.

"What is it you want from me," she whispered. "I left because I needed to leave."

Sakura heard a crash from inside in the attic. She jumped up and ran into the house. Yukito and Kero were cleaning up the attic for her. She wanted to know what was going on.

She climbed the stairs and looked at Kero who was holding a picture and was smiling.

"Remember this," Kero smiled.

Sakura looked at the picture and smiled. She nodded a yes, she smiled deeply at them both. When they were together they both came up with some very troublesome idea's. But this one was sweet.

It was a picture of Sakura when she was three, it was her Touya, her father, and her mother, all together.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

With that she kissed Yukito on the cheek, and kissed Kero on the forehead. She smiled as she held the photo.

"You too are very sweet," she smiled. They smiled too. "When your not making trouble." They sweatdropped, and anime fell over.

"I have some unfinished business I need to do," she said at there very confused expression.

She dashed off out of the house, she continued to run until she stopped in front of a small field. It seemed like a quiet place with a fountain in the middle, but around it was graves.

Sakura felt brave when she left the house, but now she was stomped with fear. She slowly walked into the cemetery. The first time she was going to be here in four years.

She walked into it, and found what she was looking for. _Kinomoto_. She looked down to see her mother's, father's, and brother's grave.

"Hey guys how are you," she smiled. "I've missed you very very much."

"They don't miss you, because there always with you," a woman's voice said behind her. "There with us all."

Sakura turned and looked at the woman, she was older, but clearly was Sonomi. Sakura smiled at her. 

"Thank you Sonomi," she smiled at her. "I really needed to know that."

"You look so much like your mother," Sonomi smiled. "When I first came here, I thought that you were her ghost."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

In Hong Kong

"Xiao Lang, you have gone against your Clan," a female elder named Yui said.

"You have fallen in love with our enemy, and you and Meiling calmed that Tulia was the one to try and kill her, and Meiling," a male elder named Ryou said.

"I know you don't believe it because you don't believe," Syaoran said. "But how do you explain Femei's dreams and…"

He was cut off by Ryou, "You aren't going to take your sister into this."

"He doesn't need to," Femei said. "I'll put myself into it."

"Femei you have no right to interfere with our business," Yui yelled.

"Say as you wish, but without Sakura this clan would have died, if she had died, then the cards would die, and so would our clan," Femei said.

Ryou and Yui gasped. Yui had her hand over her mouth. Ryou stood up.

"That is nothing but a story," he growled.

"Say as you would like to think, if you don't do something about Tulia soon, we'll all die, she's already killed two of the cards," Femei said.

The two elders and Syaoran looked up at Femei shocked. Syaoran got up from his knees, and looked at her.

"Femei…Tulia killed two Sakura cards," Syaoran asked? 'Why?"

"They tried to save her," Femei replied.

In Meiling's Room

Meiling looked down at the cherry blossom trees. She couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, was she alright, would Tulia go after her again.(Okay I know the first line didn't sound so good, but there friends in this.)

"I'm not waiting to find out," she said.

She took her pendant and put it around her neck. And grabbed a bit of clothing, and put in into a bag. Then she lifted up a loose floor board. There was money under there. Thousands of dollars maybe. She took it all, and then took up her cordless phone, and called the airport.

"Hello, I'd like to book a flight to Tomdea Japan," she said.

"Your in luck we have 50 seats left, and there's a flight leaving in about two hours, do you wish to take this flight," the woman asked?

"Yes," she said.

"Okay I'll need your name," the woman asked?

"Meiling Li," she said.

"Okay and your password you'll use when you come to get your tickets," the woman asked?

"Um…Kinomoto," Meiling said.

"Okay you may came and pick up your tickets now if you like," the woman said.

"Okay, thank you very much," Meiling said.

Two hours later

Meiling looked back out her window, there she was leaving her only home she's ever known. She smiled even under her pain, she was going to show her clan that she didn't need to have magical powers in order to do something about magic. All you needed was to be brave. She let Sakura down once, she wasn't going to do it again.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Well that's all people, for now anyway, there's only going to be two, maybe three more chapters. But hey there's always a happy ending in my fics. Even in the fic no one reads or likes.


	13. Dragon Star Cards

****

Light: I was a bit sad for a long time, because know I had 5 new reviews, but when I went into them to see them I couldn't see them, but now I got into them. So I want to thank the following:

Lilcutemunchkin: Thank you for your two really nice reviews, and I've decided that's not going to quit, I know I'm wanted by at least one fan.

Joey: Don't take it too seriously. I made Sakura die in another fic, so… I'm not that evil…yet. Wahahahahahah(takes breathe) Whahahahahaha. Sorry I'm hyper.

Tenshi no Kijutsu: Thank for being a fan of this fic and "Summoned or Loved?" And I don't think you should take this fic too seriously also. Thanks for Sakura's concern.

Pink Sakura: Don't worry there's more on it's way!!!!

Keetra: Your not a no body, I just felt lost for a little while, but I'm back to normal. Wait I'm not normal, silly me.

SilverFang: I know I changed my name, and Meiling was always a good person!!

New Homes are Never Good News

Chapter 13

Sakura walked towards the door, she answered it as casual as she was, but her reaction wasn't very casual.

"MEILING WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Sakura shouted.

"I came here to help," Meiling said.

"Help with what," Sakura asked?

"I want to help protect the cards from Tulia, the day after you left, Tulia ran away. We couldn't sense her aura, so we know that she's somewhere out of China. I have a feeling she's here," Meiling said.

"Why would she come here, she got what she wanted, she wanted me away from Syaoran, and what now she's after me again," Sakura growled.

"No she's trying to get you out of the picture completely," Meiling said.

"I just don't get her," Sakura said.

Sakura realize she was just there in the door way. She moved and invited Meiling inside. Meiling thanked her and walked into the living room. 

"So how are the girls," Sakura asked?

"There great, Femei has to help convenes the Elders that Tulia was the enemy not you, and also had to prove that Syaoran didn't betray his Clan," Meiling said.

"I see, what did they do about it, are sending anybody out to look for her," Sakura asked as she got a tray and too cups, and a teapot.

She set the coffee table up, she too the tea and pored it into two cups for her and Meiling. She thanked Sakura for the tea and sipped on it.

"No, Tulia clamed that you and this dragoon attacked us, I told them what happened, but the elders believe that this dragoon and you…well erased my memory," Meiling said.

"I bet if we could somehow capture her we could use the Libra card on the elders, and then get Tulia too tell the story over, they'll know that she was lying," Sakura said. (I heard that that's what the card does, review me what it does)

"That's a good idea, but the elders still wouldn't believe you they'd say that you bewitched the cards," she replied back.

"Then I guess I have to do what Kaho said I should do," Sakura said sadly. 

"Sakura, what is it," Meiling asked?

"Kaho said I have to change the cards in order to save them, but this time I have to change them all at once including the staff," Sakura explained. "She said it may kill me just trying to save the cards."

"My…Clow…Destiny," Meiling said.

"What," Sakura asked? "What are you saying?"

"Remember how when we were ten. Syaoran and you had your Clow Destiny, and I thought I didn't have one, but when I returned to Hong Kong, Femei told me that I'll be helping the Clow Destiny in my own Clow Destiny," Meiling said.

"You mean like Syaoran helped me change the Clow cards," Sakura asked?

"Yes, so maybe my destiny is too help you change the Sakura cards again," Meiling said.

"That is true Meiling your Destiny is now," said a voice from the other side of the room.

They both looked over too see Kaho and Razzly in there hidden forms.

"Meiling I want you to meet Kaho Moon, and Razzly Sun, guardians of the soon and hopefully Dragon Star Cards," Sakura smiled.

In Hong Kong

Syaoran looked down at the little steam of water flowing down the little hill side. He was at the summer home now. He looked over to where Sakura's room was. Everything is so hard since Sakura ran away, and now that Meiling left along with Tulia running away, the Clan has been crazy. He knew this would never have happened if he hadn't had asked his mother too take Sakura in when her family died, Tomoyo could have taken her in. But no he had to be her hero, he had to be Mr. I saved her so many times, yet again.

The only thing he had to remember her by was the cloths she left behind. He held the sweater he gave her for her birthday that year. He smelt it, her smell was there, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms.

What was he going to do, he was going crazy without her being there with him. He missed her and believe it or not wanted to almost wanted to run away too, but he betrayed his Clan long enough, four years of betrayal. He had to stay and heal the wounds he made.

Inside the Li family's Summer Home

Yelan looked over at the little case on her dresser, she picked it up now. She fingered it slowly. And then opened it . Inside a little ring of gold with a white stone inside. It was her mothers ring, the same one her father had proposed her with. It was now Syaoran's turn to use it. She waited until he came home.

He entered the summer home, he walked by his mothers room, he was trying to get to his room, when his mother called him.

He turned and walked back into the room. He looked at her with sad looking eyes. She turned to him. She had a little case in her hand. She walked over and gave it too him. H looked at her strangely. 

"Mother why are you giving me your mothers ring," he asked?

"It's time you left our Clan, I knew for so long that you wouldn't be taking the throne. Not until you were happy, and I know that's can't be until Sakura is safe in your arms. Take it to her Syaoran, and then come home," Yelan said.

He didn't want to leave his mother alone, but he knew he had too, he smiled at his mother, and nodded. 

"Yes mother I'll do this," he smiled.

"That's my son, I'll have to get your ticket now, I'll get you a ticket as soon as I can get one," she smiled back.

At Sakura's House

"it's time you tried Sakura, I can sense that you won't have another chance to change them," Razzly said.

"Now," Sakura said. "Tell me how to do it."

"First I need you too call the power of your star, and then call for the dragoons of every element," Kaho said.

"Okay," Sakura said.

She released her staff. Then started to think about this. Did she really want to do this. She shook her head, it didn't matter to her, as long as the cards were save.

"I call upon the power of my star, accident forces near and far. I call upon the power of my staff."

The staff came forth to Sakura. She reached out and grabbed it the staff and then it grew twice it's size.

"Dragoon's of the element, I call you forth, come to my aid," Sakura said.

Then all the cards released themselves in front of Sakura. They bowed, and gave there power to the Time and Shield cards. The power flowed through the cards, and then the black on the cards, shattered, then the cards changed. 

On the back of the cards the star grew dragon wings. And a sun and moon appeared at the top and bottom, just like Kero and Yue's, only there was on the sides. Then the power was taken into the star staff.

"Good now Sakura call the rest of the cards power into your own," Kaho said.

"Change your light, to the dragoons light," Sakura shouted.

The same thing as before happened, only the rest of the cards changed, but not as quickly as it did before. It was taking time, and a lot of power out of her.

"Sakura just hang on for a bit later, this is your only chance to change them," Razzly shouted over the sound of the cards changing.

"I'm going to help her," Meiling said as Sakura was slowly going to fall to the ground.

Meiling jumped up and got behind Sakura and helped her up again. "Come on Sakura, your stronger then you think, you can make it," Meiling said.

With Meiling's help, Sakura could stand up long enough to change the cards.

"Change the staff," Kaho shouted over the sound of magic.

"I call upon the power of my star, draw your powers from my staff, release," Sakura shouted!

The cards finished there changes, so now the last bit of power now returned to the staff, now it was time for it's changes. It flowed out and in again, then it went to the circles sides, and the little wings on the side went from bird wings to dragon wings.

Finally Sakura fell to the floor, she smiled even under pain. She did it, she changed the cards, and now she knew they were going to be save.

*&*&*&*&*

Light: Hello finally the cards are safe, now I'm going to take a break from this for…five minutes. HEHE just kidding I love writing too much, but I am going to take a break for today, it's my grandfathers birthday. Bye bye!!!!


	14. Tulia and Syaoran have a visit with Saku...

Silver Blaze: I hope this will be the last chapter. This is my only chance to write this chapter. I love writing, so I should get most of it done. Next week I'm babysitting all week. And then I'm going to P.E.I for a week, but after that I'm going to be fine, I'm going to the ex. It's a theme park that comes too all over the Maritimes, in Canada. That's right 

I AM CANANDIAN!!!!

But I can't drink, nope only 14. And living in Canada's Irish capital. People from all over come here. Like my cousin who married one of the artists for Clamp!!! They moved here. Anyway here are the thank you's:

Keetra: You bet yea Tulia's gonna be pissed. But I don't know about Syaoran prosing just yet. Not with Tulia still around.

Someone: I know I'm evil. I should be nicknamed "Evil Girl"

Sakuma Ryuichi: I'm happy you sat in a comfy chair and read my fic. I wonder where all you new reader find my fic's this later into the story. I'm only on 1 favorite lists. 

New Homes Are Never Good News

Chapter 14

Sakura sipped her tea. It was green tea, her favorite tea. She looked around her small cozy living room. She was alone there. Her guardians were all off helping Meiling with her powers. Which she had asked them to do for Meiling, since she helped changed the Sakura cards.

She was sitting there. Then she felt something frightening. An aura that sent a cold chill up and down her back. She jumped up in her fear. She drew out the Shield card.

"Shield card hide my aura, DRAGON STAR CARD," she shouted.

The shield came forth and rapped it's silk like magic around Sakura. It formed as a bubble. Sakura now felt save. She run up the stairs into the hall. Her attic door was there. She's wasn't very tall, but she jumped as high as she could into the air. After many many tries she grabbed the little string to pull the ladder down. 

The stairs came down to the ground. Sakura started to climb them. She then pulled the stairs up and closed the door when she got up. She held onto her necklace around her neck. The Dragon key.

"Please go away. Please go away," Sakura whispered over and over.

Her eyes were closed tightly, she looked like a child who was scared and alone. Then she felt the door being smashed open. Sakura was scared. More then a little child would be. She wasn't ready, she still wasn't fully recovered from changing the cards. She couldn't face this yet. 

Tulia's aura was felt beneath Sakura. Sakura quickly jumped out of the way. That's when the wood where Sakura just was shattered as Sakura moved out of the way. Pieces of wood flew everywhere. But the Shield card protected her from it. She looked around. No Tulia. But she could still feel her aura around. That's when the weak boards from the first attack wasn't strong enough to hold Sakura and the boards. She fell through the boards. 

She fell and hit the floor below. She felt a pain in her shoulder, on her right side. She released her wand, but she couldn't hold her wand, since she was tight handed.(I watch the show and read the managa so much I know that) Her shoulder was dislocated, so her arm was useless unless she could use her left arm. She was about to reach for her wand on the broken boards on the floor, but a sword stopped her.

She looked up at the hand that was holding the sword. It was a grinning Tulia above her. Sakura's fear all returned like it did last time Tulia had her sword in front of Sakura. "_First I was worried about the cards being destroyed by Tulia again, but now it looks like I should worry that I won't get to even use them_," Sakura thought.

"Get to your feet," Tulia smiled.

Sakura got up trying not to show any fear, which she wasn't doing a good job of. Tulle's grin grew. She quickly spun her sword in the air and then turned and cut at Sakura's arm that she could still use. Sakura didn't yelp even in her pain, the cut was very deep. She glared at Tulia showing that she wasn't playing anymore. 

A dark aura of a magenta rose around Sakura's weak body. Her eyes glowed a deep jade of pure hatred for Tulia. (Sakura hating someone. Man Tulia really most have been that mean to her over the years)

"First you attack Meiling, one of _my _best friends. Then you kill two of the Star Cards. Then you come and destroy my only memory of my family. MY HOME," Sakura screamed as the Dragon Star staff (hey that rhythms, here) rose from the ground. 

Sakura took the staff in her left hand. Her eyes and aura darkened. Tulia at that point wasn't even feeling her anger most likely because Sakura's power was hidden by the shield. 

"MAZE AND IULLION MAKE A MAZED ILLION EVERYONE BUT TULIA CAN GET THROUGHT, DRAGON STAR CARDS," Sakura shouted out.

A maze was made around Tulia. She couldn't understand what the point was, she'd just kill the two cards, like she did last time. She cut at the maze with her sword, but the maze just grew back. Tulia started to panic a bit.

"Really Tulia, when I captured this card, we didn't panic until Meiling got lost, and that was two hours in, and two minutes for you," Sakura's voice was heard.

Tulia turned, but Sakura wasn't anywhere. She stopped and looked around the maze. Everything was the same. But maybe if she took her sword and jabbed it into the wall and climbed the wall she could easily see her way out of the maze.

She tried but it didn't help much, the wall just grew twice it's size. Tulia jumped down and grumbled to her self.

"You know maybe if you clamed down a bit you'd get somewhere," Sakura's laugh was heard. "Or maybe you need a magical bell?" (Tell me how I'm doing from the maze card capture in the show)

"Shut up bitch," she growled.

"Aww but I'm starting to have fun," Sakura said initiating Tulia's innocent voice.

"When I can see you again, I'm gonna kick your ass so far to hell, that your going to pass right through it," Tulia glared at the air.

"Then do it," Sakura giggled. 

The maze was gone now, and Tulia saw Sakura. She had the sword already released in her hand. Already in an attack stance.

"I'm ready when ever you are," Sakura smiled with a smirk. (Uh oh, Sakura never smirks, that can't be good)

Tulia seemed to hesitate for a sec, but then she took her sword and took a attack stance also. They stood in front of one other, staring at nothing but one other's eyes. Sakura eyes full of fury, cutting into Tulia's. ( Can you imagine Sakura mad, and not cute mad, I mean really pissed off, ready to kill mad?)

Then they attacked. Sakura's and Tulia's swords clashed at one others, making little sparks form. (I got that from a game) They parted for a second and then clashed again, this time Sakura almost got to Tulia's shoulder, almost taking her arm off. 

Tulia's heart was pounding faster and faster. She was not being very clam, with every swing Sakura made Tulia's fears grew. 

And other swing slashed past Tulia, and had gotten her face. Tulia held unto her cheek, as Sakura threw the sword again. This time disabling her of her sword. Now this time it was Sakura's time to take Tulia down.

She slashed one last time, this time Sakura got Tulia right in the chest. Sakura held her sword there for a second. Sakura's face at this time was right in Tulia's.

"I want you to know," Sakura said. "I have no kindness for you, or others like you."

Tulia was shocked at her. Sakura was the type to always be kind to those who hated her, now it was like the real Sakura was replaced by a monster.

"But now, I'm giving you the chance to live. But not where I know you'll hurt the ones I love," Sakura growled. "Because I'm not like you."

She pulled the sword from her chest. Tulia fell to the ground right at that moment. Sakura looked down at her. She then pulled out the time card.

"TIME CARD CHANGE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST FIVE MINUTES. BUT LEAVE ME AND TULIA'S MEORIES OF THESE MINUTES," Sakura shouted.

Time changed, Tulia was now standing with her hand to her cheek. It was still bleeding. She looked at Sakura who was in her attack stance. She then changed the sword back into the wand.

Tulia was shocked, and confused. What was she suppose to do now? She still hated Sakura with all her heart and soul. But now she wanted to thank Sakura. But she didn't know how.

"I'm sure Meiling your clan will let you stay," Sakura said.

"Sakura…I've always hated you. And I still do…but thank you," Tulia smiled. (Man this is REALLY corny) "I really didn't think you'd belong in the Clan. But now I know your honor is much higher then mine, you really disserve to be in the Li Clan more then I do."

"It's time you returned to your Clan now," Sakura and getting down on her knees and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Outside

Syaoran just reached Sakura's house. He saw the door. Which was forced open with magic. Syaoran could sense it. He quickly ran into the house. He saw some rubble on the stairs. He turned to the stairs and ran up. When he got to the top, he was shocked. Sakura and Tulia were smiling at one other.

"What going on," Syaoran asked?

Sakura turned her head and looked at him for a second, then she got up, and left to the bathroom. Syaoran didn't take one look from Tulia and went to the bathroom after Sakura.

Sakura was getting a wet face cloth. Everytime Syaoran tried to talk to her she'd turn away, from him, and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to her him with his hands. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura don't pretend I'm not here, just tell me what happened here," he asked?

"Does it matter, it's over, no more Tulia trying to hurt anyone," Sakura snarled.

"Tell me Sakura why is it you stand not showing me that you love me," he asked hurt? "Because I can hardy not stand you not being a foot away from me?"

"I can because I want to," she growled trying to walk away.

"And why is that," he said grabbing her arm. "Is it because your scared? Scared of what other people with think of us?"

"You know what I don't need to answer these stupid questions anymore," she yelled.

"What's so stupid about them that doesn't want you to answer them," he growled back.

"Syaoran I left my left life with you back in China. I'm now home in Japan where I know I was meant to stay," she said leaving the bathroom. 

She then went back to Tulia and gave her the face cloth. Tulia smiled a thank you and put it to her face. Syaoran then returned an expression not even Sakura could read.

"And what your old life doesn't have time for me," he shouted. "I seem to remember I was a big part of you life the first year I was here."

"That was different. I was a weak lost kid. I didn't know what I was doing. Now I do," Sakura snorted.

"No it's not different. Your still a lost kid. Not knowing which is the right thing to do," he replied.

Sakura was now stuck, she really didn't know what to say anymore, so she just started to ignore him. She checked up on Tulia's cheek. The bleeding had stopped, and the cut was closing. And it seemed to be cleaned.

"Then Sakura if you don't love me, tell me you don't," he said with a glare.

Sakura paused for a second. She was really starting to wish that she had never met Syaoran.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do," she said.

"You won't say it because you still love me. Just admit to it," he smiled knowing she couldn't.

"SYAORAN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALONE," she screamed.

"I won't Sakura. I love you, and I came back because I do," he said. "I'd leave my right to the throne, to be with you."

"No you wouldn't your pride is to powerful to let you do that," she said not impressed.

"No, my pride would let me because I'd make it," he said. "Your pride won't let you leave the only place you have left of your family."

Sakura was going to yell at him furiously, but was cut off by Tulia, which was a great surprise.

"BOTH YOU STOP IT. YOU LOVE ONE OTHER, AND LOVED ONES ONLY FIGHT WHEN IT IS SOMETHING TO FIGHT ABOUT. AND YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID," she screamed outraged. "JUST MAKE UP ALREADY."

With that she got up and stormed out of the room, down into the bathroom on the first floor. They sat in silence.

"I think she's right," Syaoran said.

"Yes," Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry Syaoran."

"And now that's we're not fighting. I'm going to do what I came here to do," Syaoran said.

"And what's that," Sakura asked?

"Will you marry me," he said getting down on one knee.

*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Well that's it for the second last chapter. Sorry if I didn't get to thank everyone this chapter. See you in the last chapter, which isn't going to be very long.


	15. To be Loved, and Be Loved in Return

****

Silver Blaze: Hi all. I thought I lost this…but YEAH I found it. My sister stole it, and printed off all the story and told everyone she wrote it, all she did was change the names. I swear I could have killed her. But anyway here with the last chapter

New Homes are Never Good News

  
Chapter 15- The New Home, I Though wasn't Good News

7 Months Later

Meiling was brushing Sakura's hair. Then did it up in a fancy bun. With cherry blossoms placed into her hair. And then a veil was placed into her hair.

Tomoyo smiled as she taped it. She was dressed in a pink dress. Cherry blossom's were sewn onto the neck piece and shoulders. As were everyone else in the room, all but Sakura.

Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika the other girls watched and giggled. All of them very excited, and had lots energy.

"There all done," Meiling smiled.

Sakura got up and smiled towards everyone. They all smiled back. Then Tulia who just entered the room, and had a big black box in her arms. She smiled towards Sakura, while Sakura smiled back.

Tulia gave Sakura the box to Sakura. She tanked Tulia and took the box into the bathroom to change.

Everyone waited. Excited too see her in the dress. They all knew she'd look beautiful in the dress, after all she looked great in anything.

Sakura came out minutes later and everyone gasped in shock at how beautiful she was.

She had her veil that was already in her hair. And her dress was a satin white. It was tight and sexy at the top. It went down to just below. It went way down her back so that her whole back was showing. At the bottom it flowed out like the old traditional style in the old days.

"Sakura, you look beautiful," everyone exclaimed.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

"This has to be the best I've ever got of you on tape Sakura," Tomoyo cried with stars in her eyes.

Sakura smiled, she was so happy that all her friends were here with her on this day. On this day of happiness. Her wedding day.

"Come on Sakura it's time to go," Meiling smiled.

Sakura wanted to cry for happiness. Her and Syaoran were going to be together now. Her and her number one. They walked out from the church basement into the hallway that lead to the church.

Sakura turned to Eriol who was beside her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you for being the one too give me away," Sakura smiled. "Right now you're the closest thing I have to my father." (I just though that I had to get someone to give her away, I mean her father and brother are both dead.)

"Your welcome Sakura," Eriol smiled and looked at Tomoyo who was taping and smiling.

Then there signal to enter the church came, the music started. Sakura placed her arm around Eriol's like the tradition said. Then the doors opened and Sakura was lead down to the other end of the church. 

There when she was walking down to the other end of the church she was looking right at Syaoran, at his smiling face. A rare and wonderful smile, one that made Sakura feel a hundred feet tall. She smiled back at him with her bright smile.

Finally Sakura made it too the end of the church where Syaoran and her maid's of honor's and Syaoran's best man, Yamazaki were all standing. (In the show Syaoran and Yamazaki act like best friends)

"We are gathered here today…," the priest said. (I'm skipping a lot, I've only been to one wedding in my life, and half of it was Japanese. I know Japanese but it was hard to fellow)

About Fifteen Minutes Later

"The rings please," the priest said.

Tomoyo gave the ring to Sakura, and she held it tight. Yamazaki gave the ring he had to Syaoran, which he held tight too. (I know this most likely all wrong, but like I said, it was all in Japanese, and I was in the back of the church)

"Sakura please repeat after me," the priest said. "I Sakura Kinomoto do take Syaoran Li as my husband. To love and cherish him until the day that I die."

"I Sakura Kinomoto do take Syaoran Li as my husband. To love and cherish him until the day that I die," Sakura repeated placing the ring on Syaoran's finger.

"And Syaoran," the priest said. "I Syaoran Li do take Sakura Kinomoto as my wife. To love and cherish him until the day I die."

"Do you Sakura Kinomoto take this man to be your husband. To love and cherish him, as long as you may live," the priest asked?

"I do," Sakura smiled.

"And do you Syaoran Li, take this woman to be your wife," he asked?

"I do," Syaoran smiled at Sakura.

"I now name you husband and wife," the priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." (Okay there's a lot of mess ups in this, but I don't care it's still romantic)

Syaoran smiled and leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lip, and sweet short passionate kiss. They parted and they both smiled at one other.

Syaoran gave an "I love you" smile, which Sakura gladly returned. Soon they were now walking out of the church, there hands locked in one others, smiling, just happy to be with the one they loved most.

Tomoyo had to give the video camera to Eriol to tape it all, simply because she couldn't hold back her tears, and didn't want to ruin the film in the camera.

The other girls too were crying happy tears, hugging and smiling the whole time, but finally there hugs were stopped when Yamzaki came up too Chiharu and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, Yamazaki had locked his lips over hers, which shocked her at first, but then she just reacted to the kiss.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Everyone was now at the reception, everyone with smiling faces, cheering and celebrating Sakura and Syaoran.

Soon it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet, Sakura smiled brightly. All the single woman and girls got in a line behind her.

Sakura turned away from them and got the bouquet ready to be thrown. Slowly she throw it into the air. 

"WHAT I WANTED THE BOUQUET," a little girl who was Chiharu's little sister said.

Everyone laughed and turned to Tomoyo who was now a scarlet red. She had caught the bouquet.

"Great," Syaoran mumbled.

The only thing Syaoran wasn't looking forward about the wedding was the panty hose. The one little thing he dreaded besides the evil minded Eriol was taking panty hose off Sakura.

Yamazaki picked up a chair and placed it in the middle of the room. Syaoran's heart pounded on his rib cage.

Sakura sat down on the chair, while Syaoran flushed a bright red. He walked over to where Sakura was, seeing she was flushed also. He knelt down to where her legs were, flushing even more, he reached up her dress a bit, which she held up a bit at the end. Slowly he felt for the ends of the panty hose.(It's the kind that are like socks and they go very high) Finally he found the ends. He flushed a bit being as high as he was on her leg, so he pulled them down as fast as he could.

Now he picked the little piece of the garment in his hands, nothing but a little ball in his hands.

Now Syaoran turned and throw it when he was looking at the non married man, and boys. 

Everyone turned to see had caught it, a blushing man of red, with glasses and navy blue hair and eyes.

"OH, THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE," Syaoran yelled in his mind.

Now Tomoyo had to sit down on the chair, and Eriol who was holding the cloth tightly walked to Tomoyo was a pink little thing sitting on the chair. He walked to her and got down on his knee's. He lifted her dress a little bit, and then he placed the panty hosanna on her left leg, and pulled it up a bit past her knee. Then he got up and smiled. He looked at Syaoran and his smile faded.

Syaoran was laughing and smirking his smirk. HIS!!! Eriol Hiiragizawa's smirk. But he just smirked back, making Syaoran mumble why baka's like Eriol should never have been born.

Sakura smiled and walked over to Syaoran and planted a kiss on his lips. She smiled and embraced him. They were together now. Syaoran embraced her back tightly. They were one others destinies. They were now family and married.

But mostly they were in love, and with the only they loved most, because it wasn't if you loved someone, it was "To be Loved and Be Loved in Return."

*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Hi all done done DONE!!!!]

See you all in another fic and time!!!!

  



End file.
